Morlun
A member of the Inheritors, a race of beings that feed on totems, a fusion of humans and animals with powers of both. He is instrumental in Spider-Man's transformation, where he eventually "embraces the Other". History In the distant past, Morlun and his family took part in a battle against the Master Weaver and succeeded in capturing it and using its power to travel between dimensions and hunt all Spider-Totemic avatars. At some point in the past, Morlun travelled to Earth-616 and hunted a Spider-Totem named Ezekiel Sims, who managed to elude him. Ezekiel would go on to compile research on Morlun and take measures to protect future generations of Spider-Totems, such as Cindy Moon and Peter Parker, explaining the totemic side of their powers, warning them about Morlun, and attempting to take them into protective custody. 3 After Peter's meeting with Ezekiel, Morlun and his hapless minion Dex subtly began tormenting Peter from the shadows, stalking him and wreaking havoc with his spider-sense. Morlun finally revealed himself when Spider-Man was investigating a fire at the wharf, punching him with what Spider-Man claimed was the hardest punch he had ever felt. Morlun then told Spider-Man that he would eventually kill him, and now that they had made physical contact, he could find Spider-Man wherever he went. Though Spider-Man fought back, Morlun continually regained the upper hand. Peter tried to flee, but Morlun was able to find him easily and resume the fight. Spider-Man finally got away after Morlun burned down the building they were fighting in, but Ezekiel told him it was no use. Morlun would find him once again, and kill him. Morlun continually attacked Spider-Man over the next few days, endangering the lives of innocent citizens if Peter tried to flee. With Ezekiel's help, Peter managed to briefly escape with a sample of Morlun's blood, which he discovered contained the DNA of every genus in the animal kingdom. Realizing that Morlun's DNA was pure, Peter found a weakness he could exploit.6 Luring Morlun to a nuclear power plant, Spider-Man injected himself with a dose of radiation that would kill a normal human being, but was only enough to weaken him due to the radiation already in his blood. When Morlun arrived, he prepared to feed, only to be burned instead by the radiation in Peter's blood. Peter explained that he wasn't a pure spider totem as Morlun had guessed due to the spider that bit him having been previously subjected to a dose of radiation, and that while Morlun could feed on the spider, he couldn't digest the radiation.7 Absorbing the radiation rather than his spider-powers with every punch Peter threw at him, Morlun began to disintegrate, and he pleaded for Spider-Man to spare his life, saying he was merely doing what was necessary for his survival and that it was nothing personal. While Peter debated on whether or not to let a monster like Morlun go, Dex suddenly appeared and shot Morlun, causing him to crumble to dust. ysterious Return Morlun reappeared months later and plagued Spider-Man with sudden and mysterious appearances, warning him that he was coming to finish him. Spider-Man, for a reason not explainable by science, was dying, and Morlun hung back to watch the causes and effects of his ailment9. Finally, Morlun struck, and in a climactic battle, brutally beat Spider-Man. Morlun left when the police arrived, opting for a more appropriate time to absorb Spider-Man's life force, leaving the web slinger one-eyed and near-death.1011121314 Returning soon thereafter, Morlun entered Spider-Man's room in the Emergency Ward and prepared to feast, apparently unconcerned about the presence of the Avengers (of the New Avengers line-up) in the hospital to check up on their teammate - Captain America, Iron Man and Luke Cage had come in the front door while Mary Jane and an uncostumed Jessica Drew snuck in around the back.15 Mary Jane, who arrived at Peter's room just as Morlun was about to feed, tried to stop him, but he casually broke her forearm and threw her off to one side. As it appeared he would kill her, Spider-Man suddenly sprung to life in a ferocious display of mysterious new powers, including stingers sprouting from his arms that he used to pin Morlun down, and fangs that he used to rip Morlun's throat out. Morlun died once again, crumbling to dust, weakly saying that it wasn't supposed to be this way.161718 Against the Panther Sometime later, a secret group resurrected Morlun so that he could devour the Black Panther totem and in turn weaken the nation of Wakanda.19 As a start, Morlun fed on the long-term Panther adversary Man-Ape. He was defeated by the new Black Panther Shuri, who, with the help of a witch-doctor, sent Morlun into limbo,20 where he was forced to battle the endless hordes of Death.2122 Great Hunt At some point Morlun escaped Limbo and continued with the hunt. However, his deaths made him develop a fear of Earth-616, so he continued on to other universes. He traveled to Earth-311 and killed and drained the life essence of that universe's Spider-Man, Peter Parquagh.23 With the release of the Spider-Bride Morlun began the Great Hunt. 24 He appeared to The Spider-Man of another universe, though it is unknown if this Spider survived.25 Morlun also attacked and killed a monstrous Spider-Man who had only been a totem for three days.26. He later arrived at another Earth, where he slaughtered the Iceman and Firestar of that world before killing the Spider-Man of that world, leaving a helpless Ms. Lion to mourn by herself, though this was watched by a rookie Captain Britain.27 Morlun hunted down several incarnations of Miguel O'Hara, killing the Miguel from Earth-6375 as he entered Earth-616. Rather than kill the shocked Miguel from Earth-928, however, Morlun expressed fear at the prospect of returning to a universe where he was killed three times and instead retreated. 28. At some point, Morlun appeared in Earth-TRN461, but was fought back by a separate multiversal Spider-Army.29 He later went to Earth-13, with his father and brother Jennix and captured the Scion, who was revealed to be Benjy Parker.30 Powers and AbilitiesEdit Powers Morlun possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. Life Force Absorption: Morlun's primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Morlun can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Morlun has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. While the limit of this ability isn't known, it allowed him to easily follow and track Spider-Man across New York City. 31 32 33 * Superhuman Strength: Morlun possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source, but he has demonstrated strength capable of lifting an estimated 20 tons. While fighting the Black Panther, he ripped apart an Adamantium net with his bare hands. Spider-Man states that Morlun's punches are the hardest he has ever felt, suggesting that the 20 ton capability is his baseline.31 32 33 * Superhuman Speed: Morlun can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Though the exact limit is unknown, he has been shown to climb several flights of stairs and cover several blocks in only slightly more time than it takes Spider-Man to reach the same destination by web-swinging. 31 32 33 * Superhuman Stamina: Morlun's musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends upon he's fed, Morlun can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. 31 32 33 * Superhuman Durability: Morlun's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Morlun can withstand great impact forces, such as being physically struck by Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a human, most notably being hit by a vibranium-tipped nuclear missile. The limits of his body's resistance isn't known. For example, it is unknown if he is resistant to penetration wounds from bullets or bladed weaponry. 31 32 33 * Superhuman Agility: Morlun's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. 31 32 33 * Superhuman Reflexes: Morlun's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. 31 32 33 * Immortality: Morlun is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. However, he can be killed if wounded severely enough. However, he has been shown to survive at least two separate deaths, with one of his sblings stating that the only way to kill him permanently is to totally deplete his store of life force. 31 32 33 * Flight: Morlun can fly as it is shown in one of the realities that he visited. This ability it's not shown in the comic books and maybe he used that power to confront every Spider-Men of that earth. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization